With the popularization of cars in our country, fuel consumption has been greatly increased. Accordingly, the amount of fuel transported by oil tank trucks, as the core of the supply chain of gas stations and fuel consuming sites, has been greatly increased. Due to the high fuel price, recently, loopholes in oil tank truck management have been exploited by lawbreakers in their illegal activities. Apparently, since oil tank trucks are running on the road in most of the times, it is more difficult to ensure the operation security of the oil tank trucks than that of warehouses.
For solving these problems, supervisory departments progressively enhance management and technical measures to prevent such incidents. In the prior art, generally, physical label seal, electronic label seal or padlocks are used to restrict manually opening and closing the oil port. The principles of these preventive measures for restricting the illegal operations are as follows.
1. The physical label seal is to seal the oil port via a disposable label, and only the staff of the oil company are allowed to break the label in operation, thus if the label is broken by other people, it means that something wrong occurs.
2. The electronic label seal is to seal the oil port via an electronic label, which has the same working process as the physical label seal, and corresponding technical measures are required to break the electronic label seal.
3. The lock is a most simple padlock, and keys are kept by the staff of the oil company.
However, in view of the principles of the above measures, the lock and the physical label seal are easy to be destroyed and duplicated, and the electronic label seal may be disabled by lawbreakers by shorting out the electronic label seal or by other means. It is obvious that each of these measures has security flaws which can not be solved.
1. If the preventive measures are disabled, there is no system that can detect the destruction action.
2. The preventive measures rely on artificial operations excessively, and has to be combined with management method to be effective, thus there is a high risk of the managerial personnel being united to cheat.
3. The preventive measures do not have function of active defense, and has to rely on the staff operating by following specification.
Therefore, it is urgent to provide an electrically controlled locking apparatus for an oil port cover of an oil tank truck, which is not easy to be disabled and duplicated and is safe and reliable, so as to fundamentally prevent unlawful actions.